xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Android 19
Android 19 (人造人間１９号, Jinzōningen Jū Kyū-Gō) is a supporting antagonist who appears in the Dragon Ball manga, and in the animes Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is Dr. Gero's nineteenth creation, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. He makes his debut in "Slaughter in South City", the 338th Dragon Ball chapter, issued on March 10, 1992. He makes his first anime appearance in "The Androids Appear", the 126th Dragon Ball Z episode, which premiered on February 12, 1992. Appearance Android 19's appearance consists of completely white skin, two dangling earrings, extra large orange pants, an extra large banana white strap-on vest, a broad red sash, and an orange pointed hat with a Red Ribbon Army logo on the front. He is overweight, and has pointed, light blue cold eyes. Underneath his hat is a domed glass cranium, similar to that of Android 20 but with a pinkish color. Personality Out of all of Dr. Gero's Androids, 19 is by far Dr. Gero's most loyal and obedient creation. He is committed to Dr. Gero's quest for revenge against Goku and was very eager to face Goku himself. He is also apparently very intelligent as he was able to convert his creator Dr. Gero into an energy absorption model like himself, Android 20. He is quite confident in his abilities and appears to take pleasure in his opponent's suffering such as when Goku was weakened by his Heart Virus. However he relies too much on the data gathered by Dr. Gero's Remote tracking device which only follows the Goku and the Z Fighters' battles of the Vegeta Saga and Trunks Saga, leaving 19 overconfident after defeating Super Saiyan Goku who 19 was only able to defeat due to the heart virus and unprepared when facing Super Saiyan Vegeta who had been training at 300 times the Earth's gravity for 3 years in preparation for fighting the Androids, 19 underestimated Vegeta believing that he could take on Vegeta due to the data Dr. Gero had gathered on the Saiyan prince during the Saiyan conflict. Despite being a machine, he is shown to possess the ability to feel fear and even cowardly attempts to flee out of fear of Super Saiyan Vegeta. History Android 19 is the final android designed by Dr. Gero to be created exclusively from synthetic technology (although in some alternate timelines this respect goes to Android 16). The android was modeled after a doll decorating the command center of an enemy base, which Dr. Gero brought home as a trophy.1 When Dr. Gero decided to turn himself into Android 20 in order to become immortal,23 his brain was transplanted into his android body by Android 19. Accompanied by Android 20 (the cyberneticist Dr. Gero), Android 19 appears during an assault on an island nine miles southwest of South City. Since they are mechanical beings, with no ki, the Z Fighters are unable to sense their presence, which culminates in Yamcha's tragic run-in with the pair. Gero grips onto Yamcha's face and lifts him off of the ground. As his energy is sappedthrough Gero's gripping hand, Gero uses his other hand to impale Yamcha's chest. Detecting that Yamcha's energy is dropping fast, the Z fighters manage to find him along with the two Androids. After Android 20 destroys half of the city and Goku requests to fight somewhere else, Android 19 challenges Goku who proceeds to transform into Super Saiyan, shifting the fight in his own favor. Shortly after though, the heart virusforetold by Future Trunks begins affecting Goku later than expected, who collapses and is powerless against Android 19's attempt at energy absorption. Suddenly, before Android 19 could sap the last of his energy, he is sent flying aside by a surprise kick to the face. Fuming, 19 rises and looks upon his assailant, revealed to be Vegeta. Believing Vegeta is of roughly the samepower level as Goku, the android arrogantly challenges the Saiyan, but, along with everyone else present, is shocked when Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan as well. Android 19 battles Vegeta, but with Vegeta's mercilessness, Android 19 is beaten badly by the Saiyan prince until he finally grabs hold of Vegeta's arms, claiming that he will not release hold of Vegeta until he has sapped dry all of his energy. This prompts Vegeta to prop his feet onto Android 19's face, before slowly tearing off his arms. Now terrified, Android 19 desperately attempts to make an escape, however Vegeta blasts him with his Big Bang Attack, and Android 19's fate is made clear when from the explosion emerges his smoking head. Shortly after the battle, Future Trunks arrives at where the battle took place, but when he sees Android 19's head, he does not recognize it, realizing that the Android that the Z Fighters destroyed is actually a different Android from the ones that are from his future/time. Super 17 Saga Android 19 is shown with Pui Pui using their energy blasts after they escaped from Hell in the Super 17 Saga. He is destroyed when Goten andTrunks appear to notice him out of the corner of their eye, launch a barrage of''ki'' shots into an alley, comically resulting in his head flying off once again. He is also seen firing energy blasts in a flashback during the final episode of GT. Power Initially, Android 19 was no match for Super Saiyan Goku even with his heart disease kicking in, which made Piccolo notice how weak he was. It was only after multiplying his power after absorbing Goku's Kamehameha and Goku's heart disease became more severe, Android 19 was able to dominate his opponent. Later when Super Saiyan Vegeta arrived he lasted for a short amount of time, though even after absorbing more energy from Super Saiyan Vegeta he was still completely outmatched. It is implied that he is weaker than his creator, Dr. Gero. Techniques and special abilities * Built-in Scouter – A scouter embedded within the android's eyes as sensors that can detect energy level and location. * Energy Absorption – also known as''' Life Drain 19'. A technique where Android 19 takes hold of an opponent with his hands and proceeds to drain their energy through his palms. In the Androids Saga, 19 uses this as a last resort against Vegeta, who spends the duration of their battle outclassing him, but is yet again overpowered when Vegeta tears off 19's arms. ** '''19 Absorb' - Android 19's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. * Flight – The ability to fly without the use of ki. * Energy Attack – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. * Photon Shot – A Full Power Energy Wave fired from the palm of 19's hand. ** Villainous Carnage – Android 19 and Pui Pui both fire Full Power Energy Waves in opposite directions. Used in Dragon Ball GT, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Cybernetic Pain – A High Power Rush used by Android 19. Also called'Yahoo!' * Eye Beam – Android 19 uses this move in the anime, as well as in the''Raging Blast'' series. ** Bionic Punisher – A synthetic form of Eye Laser used by Android 19, as well as Android 20. * Rolling Crush – Android 19 kicks the opponent up and grabs them in mid-air to perform a spinning piledriver. Used in the Budokai series. * Power Break – Android 19 kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. Used in the Budokai series. * Pump Up – A move Android 19 used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. * False Courage – A move Android 19 used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. Video Games * Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen * Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai * Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle (Cameo) * Dragon Ball Z: The Legend * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu * Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers * Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast * Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team * Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2 * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z For Kinect * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD Collection * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z * Dragon Ball: Xenoverse (Clothing) Voice Actors * Japanese: Yukitoshi Hori (Dragon Ball Z) * Westwood dub: Patricia Drake * FUNimation dub: Phillip Wilburn (Dragon Ball Z), Todd Haberkorn (Dragon Ball Z Kai) * Latin American dub: Ricardo Hill (Dragon Ball Z), Roberto Mendiola (DBZ Kai) * Catalan dub: Carles Canut (Dragon Ball Z) * Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Ivo Roberto Trivia * According to Akira Toriyama, Android 19 and Android 20 were originally meant to be the androids which Future Trunks foretold of, however his former editor Kazuhiko Torishima said that the two looked "outdated and ridiculous". So, rather than make them the final androids, Toriyama opted to continue the saga in favor of Android 17 and Android 18.4 * When Vegeta rips off Android 19's hands, red liquid spews from his arms, making it look like he is losing blood, but for a purely synthetic android, he should be losing oil. In fact, Vegeta even refers to it as oil when he mentions that he has an oil leak. * Android 19 has what looks like an electronic brain under his hat, much like Android 20 has a human brain. * Despite him being an artificial intelligence, he somehow comes back when Super Android 17 breaks out of Hell. * Android 19 is decapitated on both occasions that he was defeated (Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT). * The effect used for Android 19's voice varies with each dub. In the original Japanese dub of the Dragon Ball Z, as well as most other dubs including the Ocean dub, he has the voice of an ordinary human. In the FUNimation dub, he has a nasally animatronic voice, save for the remastered season box sets released by the studio which see the voice filter removed. * In the American Budokai series, Android 19's voice is greatly similar to that of Majin Buu's. * In the Raging Blast series, there is a special dialogue between 19 and Chiaotzu in which 19 will accuse him of copying his looks and Chiaotzu responds by saying "copy you, why would I?" Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Cosmic Force Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Aura Reading Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Deceased Category:Energy Projection Category:Stoic Category:Chi Manipulation Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:Demon Level Threat Category:Sadists Category:Killed In Action Category:Z Fighters Rogues Gallery Category:Military Category:Shonen Jump Category:Robots Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:Stealth Force Category:Trackers Category:Murdered Category:A Class Category:Mountain Buster